Stolen Merchandise
by bolduntilyouarent
Summary: A story in which a young girl is blackmailed into stealing books from the Shadowhunter's Institute in New York. My first ever FanFic


Liesel was lost, both physically and mentally. She had no idea where she was, nor how to get back to the New York Institute, and her thoughts were giving her a slight headache. There was no one she could ask for directions from because 95% of the people around her were mundanes that were unable to even sense her presence. It's not like they could understand her anyway, her German accent is heavy.

She turned around when someone tapped her shoulder and the first thing she noticed was light pink skin. _A warlock,_ she thought to herself.

"Lost, are we?" The warlock asked in a high pitched voice. There was little concern present and it was traced with an Irish accent.

"Yes," Liesel said. "Could you help me?"

"I'd be delighted," The warlock turned around so the girl couldn't see her face. " Just follow me."

"Do you know my destination?" Liesel pushed her way through the crowd that she was now going against. When she didn't get a response and was falling behind, she called out to the warlock. "Ma'dam?"

"You are running back to the institute, back to Rudy," The warlock said once Liesel had caught up again. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Save the questions for later dear," She said before turning down a side road where there were fewer people. After walking a few more feet, the warlock suddenly stopped and motioned towards a decaying door. "Come along, inside now."

"This is not my destination," Liesel said without taking a single step towards the door.

"We will get there in time, just come inside. You look as if you haven't eaten in days."

"I'm not hungry." Liesel found her hand to be inching slowly towards her weapons belt; the warlocks here were not like the ones back in Germany. At least, not this one. She was trying to avoid getting into a fight, but she kept finding herself in unfavorable situations.

"Fine then. We will talk right here." It was then that Liesel noticed the warlock had snake eyes. "I need a favor from you and, if you don't comply, I will leave you stranded out here, on the streets of New York, alone."

"What?"

"There's a book on Necromancy in your institute's library. If you agree to bring it here by midnight tomorrow, I will lead you to your precious Rudy."

"I can find my way." She lied, but she would rather be lost than risk getting caught and facing the clave. Liesel acted as if she was going to walk past the Warlock, but she was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked down at the pink hand that was gripping her arm and then up at the warlock's eyes.

"I'll kill your little friend," She hissed. "Do you want that?"

"Nein," Liesel said weakly. She didn't want to look the warlock in the eyes, but she dared not break their connection and even though she feared what may happen to her if she were caught stealing, at the mention of Rudy, all she could do was comply.

"Then you will bring the book here," The warlock released her arm and started walking away. Liesel followed a little ways behind, unsure of what to do. "It should be on the second floor, where most of those books are. It has a dark red, almost black, spine and it should be the only Irish book of Necromancy in your institute's library."

They turned down one final road before coming to a stop in front of what looked like a large cathedral; The New York Institute. It was a glorious sight, however, the mundanes could only see an abandoned church.

"You have until midnight tomorrow." The warlock said before summoning a portal. "Don't forget or I'll have his head."

After the Warlock was gone, Liesel ran up the steps of the cathedral. Once inside she closed the door with a heavy sigh.

"Where've you been, Saumensch?" Rudy asked from his seat on the stair case.

"Nowhere, Saukerl." She replied as she walked by him and up the stairs.

"Liar." He said as he followed her up the stairs. "Why won't you tell me?"

"What do I gain from telling you?"

"Hmm…" He acted as if he was thinking for a moment. "How about a kiss?"

"Who would want to kiss you?" Liesel asked. She went to open her door, but Rudy was standing in front of it. "If you must know, I was out walking."

"For two hours?"

"I got lost."

"You should've taken me with you." Rudy replied with a chuckle.

"Nein," Liesel replied. "I would have never found my way back if you were with me."

"How can you be so sure, Saumensch?" He asked while leaning against her door.

"I just am, Rudy."

"Well since your back, would you like to race?"

"To where, saukerl?"

"The library, if I win you have to kiss me." Rudy smiled, he knew she would race him.

"Sure," Liesel said. Rudy started counting down from 3, but Liesel took off at two as she always did. They raced one another up the stairs and down the multiple corridors before they both tripped and ended up rolling to a stop in front of the library door.

"I win! You have to kiss me!" Rudy said after he jumped up and touched the door.

"It was a tie, Rudy." She mumbled as she rose to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Just kiss the boy already, Liesel." A fiery red headed girl said as she came from a nearby hallway. "Maybe he'll stop asking if you do."

"Nein," Liesel said as she shook her head, her blond curls bouncing. "Anyway, have you heard anything about Isabelle and them, Clary?"

"Yeah, have you? I would really like to meet them," Rudy has always wanted to meet the famous Isabelle, and now that he was here in New York, he couldn't wait to meet her. Liesel couldn't wait to finally meet Simon, she had so many questions for him.

"Uhm, they should be back this afternoon." Clary walked into the library, holding the door open for the two children to follow. "Jace said once they get back you guys can start training again."

"Who will we be training with?" Rudy asked since Liesel had lost focus on the library was huge, with floor to ceiling shelves going up two floors in a circular manner. A single desk sat in the middle, covered with papers and a stack of books on the floor by one of the legs. Seats were everywhere and between the shelves of books were numerous glass cases with things of importance in them; things like fairie rings and even the famous clockwork angel. So huge, in fact, the Liesel was beginning to wonder if she could even find that one book the warlock needs.

"Alec, if he's not too busy with Magnus, and Jace."

"You here that, Saumensch?" Rudy said excited as he pulled on the sleeve of Liesel's dress to draw her attention away from her surroundings.

"I do, Saukerl," She replied as she brushed his hand away.


End file.
